


Curtain call

by 365paperdolls



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Carlos reflects on what has changed since the show and what hasn’t.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Curtain call

And just like that, it’s over. East High gym where he stands is no longer the East High gym where Troy and Chad play basketball it is now the East High gym where the Principal and Mr Mazzara make mundane weekly announcements. Ricky and Nini are no longer Troy and Gabriella they are simply Ricky and Nini. Their relationship status? Carlos doesn’t know. He does know though that he now has a boyfriend he didn’t have before all this started. He also has amazing friends he wouldn’t have had without the show. Not to mention an incredible mentor in Miss Jenn.

“Do you have somewhere to be young man?”

Deja vu washes over him.

“No, I’m exactly where I need to be here.” 

“I think you’re right.” Me Mazzara goes to exit the gym.

“But Carlos... please go to class when you’re ready.”

Somethings never change.


End file.
